


Then Kiss Me Once Again

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses, then and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Kiss Me Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> for chujo-hime on tumblr, who asked for Steve/Bucky/Natasha. First kisses

The first time Steve kisses Bucky, he’s fifteen and tipsy, celebrating the repeal of Prohibition. It’s cold in the apartment, and Mr. DiDomenico’s homemade wine burns going down, warming them both up. Bucky’s lips are soft and stained red from the wine when Steve leans over and presses his lips against them.

He doesn’t know what he was thinking (and he doesn’t remember much later), but after a surprised gasp, Bucky kisses him back, his tongue hot and slick in Steve’s mouth.

They fall asleep curled up together on Steve’s bed, and in the morning, they pretend it never happened.

*

The first time the Black Widow kisses the Winter Soldier, it’s a feint, an attempt to catch him off-guard, but he’s wise to the Widow’s tricks, and pins her easily. He’s amused that she made the attempt, as much as he’s ever amused by anything, and he chooses her when the time comes to take one of the girls on a mission. When it’s done, he presses her against the warm brick wall of the hotel and kisses her for real. She responds enthusiastically, and lets him take her to bed.

It will be many years before either of them even remember it happened.

*

The second time Steve kisses Natasha (the first time it's something more than a trick), he says, "I've been told I need some practice."

"I'm sure you'll be a diligent student," she answers, laughing into his mouth.

She teaches him many lessons over the next few months, and discovers he's a fast and eager learner, mapping out her body with his hands and lips with the same determination and focus he brings to planning an op.

That attention is split, of course. She knows she's always going to have to share him--with the team, with the country, but most of all, with James, when he finally comes home.

She's not surprised the night he slips into their bedroom and lies next to the bed until she huffs and says, "Get up here, James."

He looks at Steve over her shoulder and she doesn't have to see Steve's face to know it's approving. She urges James to climb over her so they can cradle him between them, and watches as Steve presses gentle kisses to his hair, his forehead, his eyelids, and when he doesn't do anything but sigh happily, his lips.

"Don't be greedy," she says, and James pulls back, apologetic, and she kisses him, too, while Steve nuzzles at the crook of his neck.

"This is okay?" he asks, touching her with his metal hand.

"Yes," she says.

Steve grins at both of them, his mouth red and swollen with kiss. "Yeah, Buck, it is."


End file.
